


Moriarty Returns

by QueenieGoldstein



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieGoldstein/pseuds/QueenieGoldstein





	Moriarty Returns

It had been three years since Jim had supposed shot himself on the roof of St Barts, but to the small, dark haired man now stood in front of the door of his old flat it felt like so much longer. But it had definitely only been three. Thee lonely, solitary years travelling Europe and evading capture by the one man he had worked so hard to destroy. The rain was crashing down from the sky as Jim blinked up at the familiar numbers on the door and it was only now that he showed any fear. Drenched from the rain that he had been standing in for at least half an hour, waiting as he got up his courage to knock on the door, to wait for the familiar features of the man he had come looking for to open the door for him. It had taken Jim weeks to decide to return and he couldn’t help but hesitate slightly, his left hand which he had help loosely down at his side finally raising and curling into a fist before he brought it against the door and did three sharp knocks. He took a deep breath, waiting and listening for sounds to come from the other side. Jim glanced up into the rain once more, pulling his coat tighter against his body to protect himself further from the rain before his attention was brought once again to the door, to the shadow which was clearly visible on the other side. Jim didn’t look away, blinking slightly as the door opened and light fell on his pale features. He smirked, looking up at his sniper and bodyguard before letting out a low purr. “Hello, tiger.”

Sebastian’s tired, blue eyes blink down blankly at Jim for a few moments, taking in the soaked man standing on the doorsteps. “Jim?” he choked quietly, emotions flicking across his features. Happiness, pain, fear, disbelief and then finally anger. He grabbed the smaller man’s arm, pulling him into the protection of the flat and slamming the door behind the criminal and forcing Jim against the walls, his hands resting either side of the criminal’s head.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?” Sebastian growled angrily. “You’re supposed to be fucking dead; I saw your fucking body on top of that bloody hospital. I saw the gun wound, nobody could survive that.” Sebastian’s tone became quieter, almost not willing to believe what he was seeing. “But you’re here.”

Jim looked up at the sniper, the arrogant smirk remaining on his features as he continued to watch the emotions flickering across the other man’s face. He couldn’t help but enjoy watching Sebastian, waiting for the sniper to believe in what he was seeing. “That detective isn’t the only one who is able to fake his own death, Sebastian. He’s not the only one who has people close to his….” Jim paused for a moment, hesitating as he considered his choice of words. “Heart. People he wishes to protect.”

Sebastian was still staring down at Jim like he couldn’t believe that the criminal was standing in front of him, his eyes flicking down the smaller man. Taking in everything he could, the wet hair that clung to Jim’s skin, the drenched suit that clung to the criminal’s body. “You’re here,” Sebastian murmured before bending down, catching Jim’s lips in his own and kissing him desperately. He could feel the anger still pounding through his body, but he wanted to kiss those familiar lips once more, he wanted to make sure that Jim was real, that it was still his criminal standing against the wall. Sebastian could feel the warmth shooting through his body as he felt Jim relax and return the kiss, deeply and passionately. There would be plenty of time to get angry with the criminal, to lose his temper and figure out what had happened over the past few years, to fall into old habits. But for now, this is what both of them needed, even with the unspoken anger. Now that the criminal had returned, home at last. Finally safe, and all Sebastian could do was kiss, hoping that for now he wouldn’t have to stop. The sniper smiled. “God, it’s good to have you home.”

“I know, tiger, I know,” Jim murmured, returning the smile before placing his lips against Sebastian’s once more and silence fell in the flat. Their flat.


End file.
